


风中有朵雨做的云

by Teresa30Curry



Category: Taoris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa30Curry/pseuds/Teresa30Curry
Summary: 半架空，吴亦凡吴世勋现实设定，黄子韬非天团成员。伪寡妇梗，三观不正。





	风中有朵雨做的云

**Author's Note:**

> 接受不了，别自找难受。  
> OOC、别看、瞎眼。

**1.**

 

 

雨天朦朦，并不是外出的好日子。

吴世勋在医院门口撑伞徘徊，他忘记了朋友是几号病房。给人打电话，让他下来接自己，那混蛋说在打游戏，没空。白眼都要翻到天上，他真不该花费宝贵的休假时间来看这个在家里装灯不小心摔断腿的蠢货。

 

心里骂人，但他还是收了伞，进了门拿上塑料伞套，给伞套上，可能太专注，他没有注意到身边多了一个人。等他把伞套弄好，转头想要上电梯才发现面前的障碍物。

是个omega，雨水的清新味和医院消毒水的味道都未曾掩盖男人身上属于omega的信息素。吴世勋身为alpha，鼻子很灵，二十多年从没失手，判别ABO堪称检测仪。但他分辨不出男人身上的味道，骚话一大堆，前调中调后调，一个都形容不出来。

只能肯定这是个omega，百分百。

还是个残疾的omega，坐着轮椅，行动不便。他快步从男人身边走过，瞥了一眼，是个可怜冷漠的人，吴世勋记住了那张脸，因为个性鲜明，但他却记不住omega的味道，明明是记忆中存在过的味道，可他想不起来。

都怪外面淅淅沥沥的雨。

 

朋友在医院过得很好，甚至比平时还有活力，也对，带薪休假谁不爱？吴世勋靠着窗子，温和说道：“你胖了啊，这才几天？”

“诶呀，就你屁话多，我这叫调养身体，去去去，再给我倒杯水。”朋友把床上的枕头扔向他，被轻松接住。

他没说话，走到床边，把枕头按在朋友脸上，拿起床边柜子的保温杯，走向门外，把朋友的调侃关在脑后。

“哈！大明星给我服务。”

 

他站在开水间，等待水壶装满，手机也没有好玩的消息，伸了个懒腰，闭眼扭动脖子，昨天睡太多了，身子很僵，他转头睁眼就看见了那个omega。

一个人推着轮椅走向无人角落中的屋子，那是个小房间，应该是医生护士的换衣间，他推开门进去了。

 

“他去那里干什么呢？房间都荒废那么久了。”

不止吴世勋看见了那个omega，还有两位护士，离他站的近，吴世勋看着他们的背影，装作不关心的样子偷听。

“那个寡妇整天神神叨叨，听说在里面做法呢。”

“我记得他是中国人啊。”

“对啊，所以你就算在他面前骂他，他都听不懂。”

两人发出尖锐的笑声，似乎满足了自己的某种恶意情绪，“你试过吗？”

“我没有啦，李护士说过呢，刚刚换药当着面叫他寡妇，问他怎么把老公克死的？那人一点反应都没有，完完全全听不懂。”

她们又笑了，转而谈论今晚的手术，刚刚的恶意一瞬即逝。

 

吴世勋扣上保温杯的盖子，走过那两个护士，真是漂亮的beta们，护士服都穿的美丽，他想那些对话本不应该这样。

他站在医院苍白的走廊里，手上提着装满水的保温杯，目光锁定在那扇紧闭的门上，那个寡妇在里面，也是他闻不出来味道的omega。他应该去看看这个可怜人，满足心里那部分对未知事物渴望的叫嚣。突发的紧张，吴世勋走到了那扇门前，手指扣在把手上，万一打开门里面也许什么都没有，寡妇其实从来没有存在过。但一切都要等这扇门后的裁判。

门没有锁，他一推就开。

他在空气中令人烦闷的气味中闻见了之前混杂着雨水气的信息素。omega在里面，独自一人。

房里灯光刺眼，换衣柜积满了灰尘，四周布满蜘蛛网。寡妇把轮椅停在洗手池边，照着镜子，骨节分明的手指中夹着细长的香烟。寡妇见他进来，头也不回，依然与镜中人交流。吴世勋把保温杯放在门口的小桌上，扬起灰尘，他嫌弃的挥手，伸腿走到了omega身边。

 

“要火吗？”omega终于看了他，扬起头，他的桃花眼被黑眼圈遮住了色彩，沉寂阴暗。吴世勋用的韩文，见寡妇那双眼露出疑色，他想起来，这是个中国人，于是，他又用英文问了一遍，并递上兜里的打火机。

 

对方没有犹豫，接过alpha手中的打火机，温热的指尖无意或有意的触碰到吴世勋冰凉的手掌，他说：“谢谢。”

是韩语。

“我听得懂韩语，也会说。”寡妇的韩语虽不流利，但慢慢诉说着自己想要表达的意思。

吴世勋犹豫道：“你都听得懂？”

 

“我老公是死了。”他偏头点烟，嘴唇粘连滤嘴，说道：“出车祸。”轻描淡写，不如一口烟的重量，“她们说的没错，我不吉利。”

“节哀顺变。”

“那倒不至于，你懂我意思吧。”

他又抬起头与alpha对视，嘴角翘起，烟雾朦胧。吴世勋觉得他似乎心情变好了些。

“我挺冤的，她们说我有精神病，我一个人在医院呆了大半个月，没人聊天，可不整天自言自语吗？”omega好看的嘴巴一张一合，遇到不确定的表述还会抿紧嘴角，然后自暴自弃随意张口。

 

吴世勋听他断断续续的叨唠，选择蹲下身子，与男人平齐，他伸出手，笑的讨喜，“你好，我是吴世勋。”

omega的手与他的指尖一样温热，还有特征性的柔软，他的手掌有茧子，吴世勋想听听这些的由来。

“我，黄子韬，你叫我韬就行，你们韩国人叫我名字奇奇怪怪的。”

“黄子韬。”吴世勋一字一顿，认真叫出他的名字。

被唤了名字的人笑起来，“诶，你中文发音不错啊。”

那肯定，中国行程不是白走的。两人离得近，吴世勋好像认出了omega信息素的味道，其中一种。

“你偷偷抽烟，医生知道吗？”

应该是寺庙里浅浅的香火味，无声的告诉他离远一点，要么交香火钱走马观花，要么双手合十皈依圣地。

“有人在乎我吗？”寡妇吸了一口烟，橙红色的亮点一闪而过，他转过头，避开吴世勋的脸，张开嘴，灰白色烟雾从他身体中逃离，满载而归于空中。

白色的人造光下的omega苍白无力，那支在唇间颤抖的烟比他腿上的绷带更能凸显他正饱受着病痛的折磨。

寡妇就是那朵雨在风中做的云，可怜兮兮，惹人烦心。

 

吴世勋想，韩元大概付不了中国的香火钱。

**2.**

 

在与黄子韬认识后，医院成了吴世勋每日必去的地方，朋友感动的有些恶寒。

“你怎么突然这么关心我啊？你要知道我们都是A，我不搞同性恋。”

吴世勋撇嘴，嫌弃的说：“谁要追你了，你知道你隔壁病房的那个人吗？”

朋友猛地放下手里的游戏机，不管游戏里小人的死活，一脸惊讶，吼道：“呀！吴世勋！我就知道你喜欢那种类型的，可是哥，那是个寡妇诶，寡妇，你懂吗？”

“懂啊，那又怎么了？”吴世勋从座位上起身，走向门口，“还有，我也没说我在追他。”

黄子韬刚下床，坐上轮椅，就听见敲门的声音，又来了。他还没开口，alpha已经开门探出一个脑袋笑嘻嘻的向他打招呼。

 

“我和你熟吗？”

omega推着轮椅到门口。

“我以为我们是朋友。”

alpha习以为常的走到他身后握住轮椅的把手。

黄子韬靠在椅背上，小声嘟囔：“今天外面天气好，出去转转吧。”

 

他们去了医院的小花园里，寡妇低头看手机，他手机总有消息，他会点开看，但从来不会回。

吴世勋揉了揉黄子韬黑色的头发，可能很久没剪了，发尾挨着肩头，有着一米八个子的寡妇太瘦了，宽松的病号服把他裹的严实又虚无，更显他的伶仃。黄子韬这么瘦是有原因的，吴世勋见他吃过饭，像个小猫拨拉两下食盆，爪子洗洗脸，头一扭不吃了。他昨天问过寡妇，怎么不多吃点，黄子韬凶他，说是药物的副作用，食欲不振而且吃多了会吐，要是能多吃他就吃了，心情不好还不能吃东西，他真的恨死那些瓶瓶罐罐了。

 

“你每次用的聊天软件是什么啊？”吴世勋对黄子韬仰起头看向他的不耐烦表情不予理会，但还是悄悄把放在男人头上的手拿了下来，怕被小猫挠手。

“没大没小，不知道不能随便偷看别人手机啊？”

他没有偷看，吴世勋心里狡辩，嘴里撒娇：“你就告诉我，这是什么软件？”

黄子韬眼珠一转，炫耀似的把手机举过头顶，整个人仰着与alpha对视，半个腰身都弯过椅背，头发顶着吴世勋的肚子，手指点着屏幕上的绿色小图标。

“这叫wechat，微信，可好用了，来来来，让你看看中国人民的智慧。”omega的声音因为姿势的原因变得奇怪，满脸笑意，骄傲又可爱。

微信啊，吴世勋想起来了，之前有人给他介绍过，他说：“没听过，你说说。”

 

黄子韬嘴巴一张一合，虽然磕巴，但还是认认真真的给他讲了这个软件有多牛逼，还拉着他的手，让他用手机注册了账号。

“快，扫我的，嗯，就这个了，我不会说这个词，你快扫。”

明明刚才还查过这个词怎么说，吴世勋听话的打开扫一扫，识别了黄子韬手机屏上的二维码，“二维码呀，笨蛋吗，你都查了几遍了。”

“我就记不住怎么了，快，我同意了！”黄子韬炫耀似的把他的微信个人名片给他看，“我是勋的第一个微信好友。”

 

自己连头像都还没来得及设置，吴世勋看着在阳光下略显昏暗的屏幕，和那张病人的脸。

今天的阳光刚刚好，不是刺眼，不是没有温度，寡妇身上寒冷高傲的气质被融化，如果吴世勋这时候送他一块路边摊买的廉价水晶，他都会认为这是价值连城的钻石，拥抱alpha，感谢他，直言对他的爱。

可明明说互相不熟，还要不断的依赖他，又总以长辈的身份来指导他，吴世勋觉得黄子韬挺矛盾的，说难听点当婊子还要立牌坊，又立又当。

 

有了微信，吴世勋成功在医院之外也和黄子韬保持了联系。

晚上他和朋友聚完餐，庆祝朋友出院。喝了酒脑子有些晕乎乎，回家衣服还没来得及换，他躺在沙发上拿出衣服兜里的手机，给医院里病人发消息，不知道黄子韬这个点睡了没有。

 

_**“我问你个问题啊，你别说我性骚扰。”** _

吴世勋没想到自己会单刀直入，问有些失礼的问题。

_**“你说。”** _

白色对话框弹出，黄子韬的回复来的快。

 

_**“你信息素到底什么味道？”** _

__

_**“你不知道？”** _

_**“你不是在追我吗？”** _

__

_**“我哪有。”** _

__

_**“你要是猜出来我信息素什么味道，我就答应你。”** _

__

_**“我才不要和你谈恋爱，你太自恋了。”** _

__

_**“哦。”** _

 

吴世勋隔天起得早，直奔医院。如果再不把这件无聊的事情探究出所以然，他的假期就要结束了，而且寡妇指不定哪一天会出院回中国，去家乡看海对外界不闻不问。

 

医院病房的门没有关，微露一条缝，吴世勋侧身看进去，病房里不止黄子韬一个人，还有个一身黑的男人。两个人在用中文交流，黄子韬并不想和黑衣大哥谈话，满脸的不耐烦，苍白的嘴唇连张开都费劲。

吴世勋小心推门进去，站在黑衣大哥身后，黄子韬看着他，原本冷淡的表情有了点波动。他们应该在争执些什么，可惜吴世勋中文还没有好到这种程度去听懂他们的对话。

omega生气了，眉头皱起来，吴世勋喜欢这样的黄子韬，是个有情绪活生生的人，但比起生气，omega还是笑着更好看。他思考后，伸出手指捏着脸挤出奇奇怪怪的表情，吴世勋内心鄙视自己这种幼稚的行为，但没关系，因为那双眼看着他笑了。

 

alpha的鬼脸太傻了，黄子韬笑的捂嘴，小声说了句“二货”。

 

吴世勋扯着眼皮，吐舌头，心里暗暗记住，黄子韬在开心的时候是有一丝草莓味的，他希望能在春天来临之前，说出黄子韬信息素的所有味道，这样他就可以让黄子韬带他去看春天里青岛的海，去见他的朋友家人，还可以陪他一起给他亡夫扫墓。

**3.**

 

这是吴世勋遇见黄子韬的第十五天，他已经成了医院的常驻，私生都不敢骚扰他，只哭着问他偶巴是不是得了绝症。

他说并没有，是抱着科学家的心情去研究调查，为了一个结论来结束课题。

 

他今天因为公司的事情来晚了，中午才到医院。一路上氛围安静，只有几个老爷爷老奶奶坐在楼下晒午后太阳。

暖洋洋的病房里黄子韬睡着了。

 

吴世勋放轻脚步坐在床边，撑着下巴看男人的口水从嘴角流到脸颊。

“真脏。”

他抽出一张纸俯身给黄子韬擦脸，他离得近，看清omega眼皮上淡青色血管，嘴唇有翘起的干皮，脸颊上柔软细小的白色绒毛泛着浅浅的微光。

吴世勋感觉就是这个时间，这个地点，几分钟后的他会叫醒黄子韬，自信满满告诉他知道了omega信息素的味道。

他让二人之间距离愈加缩短。鼻尖碰触男人的碎发，在浅浅沐浴露味道背后是什么？他不敢用力呼吸，害怕一口气获得了所有的美好，下口气就一无所有。

有茶叶的香气，他想要确认是哪种茶叶，眼睛却突然撞进了一片桃林，男人醒了，转过头，满含笑意。

 

吴世勋吓得坐回了座位，脸上滚烫。黄子韬丝毫不惊讶，他笑得温柔，又高傲。他预料到了，吴世勋肯定着，他上次就猜到自己对他不确切的着迷。

 

“是凤凰单丛的味道，中国茶。”

omega的声音里含着睡醒的朦胧，与笑容相遇是在撒娇。

“我老公以前专门找人问过，是广东的乌龙茶，你猜不出来的。”

他转了身子，趴在床上头枕在自己的胳膊上，被子退到腰间，病号服掀起一角，露出omega纤细的腰身，他歪头回忆着，“他可傻了，非要知道我身上这味道是什么，还不让别的人凑近我闻，那哪能有结果？只能给个大概答案，说是乌龙茶。”

黄子韬伸出手指放在床沿，脸颊被胳膊压的变形，肉乎乎的嘟了嘴巴，“我原本想这个可以了，他还不愿意，说那么多品种的乌龙茶，一定要找到我的这种，就自己找人买了好多好多乌龙茶，真的是好多好多，我爸都没那么多茶叶，然后他就开始一个个喝，一个个闻。”

故事还没结束，黄子韬已经笑得出声，“他那段时间喝茶喝太多了，整夜睡不着觉，就抱着我闻，在我耳边叨叨，深夜各种奇奇怪怪的话都说，把我难受的，我就求他别找了，没意思。”

“他说不行，一定会找到，还说我打击他的积极性，像个小孩子，大傻子。”吴世勋又靠近了男人，他把手掌放在黄子韬的手指下面，那几个手指在他手心乱画，指甲稍稍有些长，挠的吴世勋心痒。

黄子韬张口，半天没说话，他舌尖在牙齿上打转，还是继续讲了下去，“然后，他找到了，真的找到了。”

吴世勋握住了黄子韬的手，因为那指尖颤抖的令他难过，omega的眼睛通红，泪水顺着眼角流下，化在与胳膊的交界处。

 

黄子韬又笑起来，吸溜着鼻涕，嗓子哽咽，“他真的太讨厌了。”

 

这并不是寡妇第一次在吴世勋面前提到自己的丈夫，但却是最真挚和怀念的一次。

吴世勋翻过黄子韬的朋友圈，里面照片很多，可都是单人照，应该是故意删除过。

但怎么说，吴世勋还是能从那些单人照里找到寡妇以前爱情幸福的样子。

毕竟照片都是另一个人给他照的，笑容表情不会骗人。

 

他伸出另一只手抹去omega脸上的泪，黄子韬别扭的转过头。

“swag，baby。”黄子韬头埋在枕头里，发出闷闷的声音，“你今天来干啥？”

 

“我想送你个东西，快要跨年了，你想要什么？”

 

“今天不说是来看发烧的邻居老奶奶了啊。”说完，黄子韬磨蹭自己的脑袋，露出红红的一只眼，看着与自己握手的alpha，说：“你跟我说说话就好，勋啊，我不要别的。”

吴世勋捏捏男人的手掌，笑道：“但我就想送你个什么，你说说。”

“哪有送人东西，还问本人的？”黄子韬手指扣住他的大拇指，泪花粘住了睫毛，视线模糊，朦胧中吴世勋依旧好看的发光。

 

“我啊。”白白净净的男人拉起他的手，凑到鼻尖，茶香萦绕。

“草莓吧，我要草莓。”黄子韬食指伸直，戳中吴世勋的鼻头，一下用力，一下放松，看alpha皱眉，自己笑起来，“我喜欢吃草莓，冬季限定。”

 

“什么意思？”

“春天我就不喜欢了。”

 

医院附近有一个大型超市，吴世勋推着购物车在超市里寻找草莓，辛亏现在科技发达，反季节水果很多。还没走几步，手机的提示音让他在电器前停下来，看手机上黄子韬给他发的消息。

说是要喝上次他带到医院的那个饮料，记得买来。他逗黄子韬玩，说草莓和饮料只选一个，黄子韬给他转了500元，发了句only 24，i am the boss。

“还boss，你是傻吗，韩国超市又不是中国的，微信支付用不了呀。”吴世勋笑得眯眼，收起手机，抬眼看见那一面墙的电视在播国外新闻，说某个明星死了爱人。

十几张液晶显示屏里的痛苦让他愣在原地，收敛笑容，明星那张狼狈沧桑的脸布满吴世勋的眼中，他的瞳孔里都在闪烁那个明星眼角隐忍的泪。

娱乐新闻播报死亡消息，结合一起真是讽刺。他的呼吸放轻，姿势拘谨，心中堵塞，大概是在给亡者哀悼。

原来在自欺欺人，与恶魔低语的明明是黄子韬他自己。

 

吴世勋抬起头，望着超市的白炽灯，揉揉眼睛，自言自语：“啊，买草莓，买草莓，要快点回去。”

 

那个超市没有草莓，他开车去了三个超市才买回来草莓。回到医院已经夕阳西下。他轻轻推开病房门，余晖照的病房一片明亮，暖黄色撒出黄子韬昏暗的影子，轮椅覆盖了他的身体，那是个黑色的怪物。

 

吴世勋提着草莓站在病房门口，黄子韬会不会回头看自己？他猜测着。

他暗暗决定。

如果omega回头了，那他就去吻他。在黑夜来临前，挥霍最后的神赐。

 

“你过来啊。”

 

他幸运，于是去吻了不幸的寡妇。

 

黄子韬眼睛瞪大，与他相视，然后毫无征兆的哭了。在他生命中某个夕阳里，有人曾对他做过一样的事情，抱着他、吻着他，用幼稚的誓言许愿将来。

 

“操。”

说话时桃花眼是动情的样子。

吴世勋在夕阳下的亲吻的不再是一个丧了丈夫的可怜人，而是某个时刻里的，那个对所有事物有无尽的热情与感动，满怀情绪，不怕黑暗的少年。

 

**4.**

 

后来，吴世勋见了那个电视上痛苦的男人，他也看见了自己，站在病房前一副久别重逢的样子，明明他们已在第三人口中变得熟络。

吴世勋知道这就是黄子韬车祸里“死掉”的老公，还是他的前队友。

“kris哥，好久不见啊。”

吴亦凡没有料到会在这里遇见前队友，有些尴尬，“嗯，好久不见。”

“你在找人吗？”

“我在等人。”

 

吴世勋略过男人的身子扫了眼病房里面，omege没在，轮椅也不在。

“那我有事先走了，下次约个时间好好聚聚吧。”吴世勋笑的乖巧。

吴亦凡状态并不好，脸上胡渣乱糟糟，眼睛也是一片青黑，他挤出笑容，说：“嗯，再见。”

 

吴世勋没有走远，他又一次推开了那间隐蔽荒废的无人房间。寡妇安静的坐在里面，还是之前靠近洗手池的位置，手里依然夹着一支没有点燃的香烟，眼神冷漠，镜子里大概都不会有他的倒影。

alpha厌恶自己内心的洋洋得意，他比寡妇的爱人要更了解这个病人，至少是现在。

 

吴世勋走到黄子韬身边，弯腰伸手拿走了他手中的烟，咬在唇间，点燃，他没有去享受被烟充斥大脑的感觉，只是咬着，任它燃烧。

“你骗了我。”

“我没有，我老公确实死了。”

寡妇神色冷淡，仿佛看惯生死。

 

吴世勋不再说话，他蹲下身子，与寡妇对视，那双眼睛颤抖，嘴唇也在颤抖，可怜的样子让人产生莫名的快感。他应该被关在这里，昏暗的房间，肮脏的环境，还有个会漏水发出扰人声音的水龙头，和鬼神一样在诉说无人知晓的故事。直到寡妇那双勾人的眼睛只会看着他，只能看着他为止。

但他不会那么做。吴世勋取下嘴里的烟，吻了上去，冰冷的唇瓣乖巧的打开，让他肆意动作。吴世勋没有那么喜欢这个寡妇，现在被淋了雨，也该回家洗澡了。

他手指划过寡妇温热细腻的皮肤，在他脖子后方的腺体停留打转，omega敏感的发出小声呜咽。

“你的味道从一开始我就猜错了，是不是？”舌头与舌头缠绕，像是在教对方说话一样的震颤。

寡妇没有回答他，只是抱住他的脖子，轻轻从嗓子里哼歌，是他们组合以前的歌，是吴亦凡走之前的最后一首歌，忧伤的旋律加上了桃色的场景，引人恍惚。

 

他把烟还给了寡妇，说：“下次，青岛见吧。”

然后，吴世勋走了，打火机也被他留给了黄子韬。

 

黄子韬还是回了病房，他抽完了吴世勋点燃的烟，推着轮椅去见在自己口中已经下葬了的丈夫。

他无视了站在门口等他的男人，径直推门进去，在靠近床的地方停下，背对alpha，默不作声。

吴亦凡也迟迟不好开口，拖着脚走到黄子韬身边，他个子高，看着轮椅上的人费力，便坐在地上，伸开腿，跨在轮椅两边。

他伸出手碰触黄子韬小腿上的绷带，眼神黯淡，声音沙哑，“我想我不能没有你。”

 

许久，黄子韬才回应了他，“吴亦凡，你知道我现在动一下轮椅，我就能把你蛋碾碎吧。”

“不是，我好好跟你说……”

“所以，你他妈快准备好了啊！”说完，omega忍着痛，踩着地，扑到了alpha的怀里，把男人差点压倒在地上，轮椅被冲力推向后方。

黄子韬像个软果冻，香甜水润，在吴亦凡身上摆出舒适的姿势。两人身子紧挨，omega胳膊放在alpha的肩膀上伸直，手指胡乱点着节奏，小脸与吴亦凡剩余满足暧昧的距离，受伤的腿别扭的展在地板上，小心避开会疼痛的部位。

 

吴亦凡眨眨眼，亲了和他面对面的人一下，唇与唇，omega被男人脸上胡渣刺的不满，小嘴都快要撅起来，桃花眼瞪得圆。他手掌撑着地，腕部轻微的酸涩，那就再亲一下，可能就不痛了，于是他又凑上去，这次是共享呼吸的深入。

 

“葬礼很顺利吧，都哭得很惨吧。”黄子韬声音低沉，下唇被alpha咬住，他垂眼与一脸阴沉的吴亦凡对话：“在大家心里我已经去地狱了，我可真的犯贱，还想把你也拉进来，想想还是算了，我先去地狱给你骂骂女娲娘娘，嗯，骂还是算了，和她理论理论，身为造物者，犯了大错，让她说说为什么你会和我一起生活呢？”

黄子韬在嘲讽他，柔软的唇珠又贴了上来，唇舌交缠，喘息间吴亦凡听见弟弟的声音：“离开吧，你不再需要我了。”

离开吧，吴亦凡是个sad boy。他的世界里上帝好像闭上了眼睛，地狱也不愿为他打开大门，于是只能残喘在人间。

 

“你说到底是谁死了呢？你，还是我？”黄子韬手指描绘alpha的眉眼，小心翼翼，甚至在颤抖，可能是在紧张，在悲痛，在压抑愤怒。

 

吴亦凡觉得这一切都像场荒谬的梦境。被世人接受的死亡，或是被黄子韬一人承认的绝望，究竟谁才是真正的未亡人？

他挪开双手抱住黄子韬瘦骨嶙峋的身体，撤去腰上的力量，向后倒去，黄子韬与他一起。他正向他坠落，告别所有的梦。倒在地板上，发出肉体撞击沉闷的声音。

从此以后，他们都拥有了另一次生命。

吴亦凡说，能不能让这一切重新来。

黄子韬说，那个你我曾勇敢爱过。


End file.
